


Please, Professor?

by courie969



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, Professor Dean, Shameless Smut, Student Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Dean, Tumblr: deancas-sweetheart, hey-sweetheart challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courie969/pseuds/courie969
Summary: Castiel's in danger of failing Professor Winchester's Classic Lit course and decides to ask for some extra credit.





	Please, Professor?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's Hey Sweetheart challenge on tumblr. I don't usually write bottom!Cas, so it was an interesting challenge. Largely unbeta'd.. so any mistakes are my own oversight.

“Please, Professor, I’ll do anything - I just can’t fail this course.”

Dean’s heard that line before and not once has he been tempted to take a student up on their offer. Sure, over the past six years as a professor Dean’s gotten more than his fair share of offers from both men and women alike - Please, Professor Winchester, I’ll do anything you want if you just give me an A. The words are all the same, they all bat their eyelashes the same and purse their lips the same, and Dean’s not a saint. He can’t exactly say he hasn’t been affected by a brush of perky, twenty year old tits against his arm, or a tight ass that just so happened to bend down directly in front of where he’s standing; but he has never been tempted to take any of them up on their offer. 

Until Castiel Novak sat in the front row of his lecture hall, dead center, right in front of Dean’s desk. With his messy, just-got-fucked hair and ridiculous blue eyes that made Dean’s breath catch in his throat - Dean’s Classic Lit course just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

All semester long he’s felt, and seen, Castiel’s eyes on him - watching as he paces during his lectures. More than once Dean’s stumbled over his words or tripped over his own two feet because of it, and every time he does, the cheeky teen offers up a smirk around the pen he’s been sucking on all lecture. So, really, it’s no surprise that when Castiel slips into his office just as the rest of the faculty is leaving for the day to plead his case on his midterm exam grade, Dean is prepared with his canned response of, “Really, I’m flattered, but as your teacher-” He wasn’t prepared for Castiel to close the office door behind him. And he definitely wasn’t prepared for the lock to click into place.

“Professor, I’m sure there’s a way for me to bring my grade up.” Dean looks up just as Castiel’s fingers trail down his full lips, his stubbled jaw, over his throat, down and down, popping open the top two buttons of his white shirt. He moves closer and closer towards Dean’s desk as he unhooks the buttons around both wrists.

Dean swallows hard, willing his voice to work. It doesn’t, because Castiel’s tanned sternum looks inviting and delicious, and he’s probably going to hell for even wanting this man, no, this boy - 10 years younger than Dean is, at least, at 18 he’s still just a teenager, yet Dean’s reminder flies out the window as Castiel turns Dean in his office chair and straddles his thighs. And holy fuck his hands are on Dean’s chest and Dean doesn’t think he can breathe, let alone protest, nor does he really want to.

“What do you say, sir? I’ll make it worth your while.” 

He can’t help the groan that escapes his lips when Castiel grinds down against Dean’s lap, and Castiel apparently takes that as an open invitation. His mouth is hot across Dean’s jaw, his tongue tracing along the shell of his ear, and Dean finds his hands pulling up on Castiel’s shirt, fingers seeking out tanned skin and trailing up the hard lines of his stomach and back down again to cup Castiel’s ass and pull him in closer. He bucks his hips up, raising an eyebrow at the filthy moan it drags from Castiel; Dean can’t help but drag a hand through Castiel’s hair and pull him in for a dirty kiss, biting and sucking on the teen’s lower lip before tugging his shirt the rest of the way off.

“Are you going to fuck me, Professor?” Castiel’s hands are on his crotch, pulling the zipper down and freeing his aching cock; Dean’s head feels like it’s spinning as Castiel climbs off his lap and drops his own jeans, stepping out of them before he turns around and lays across the desk, his ass in the air.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groans, his hand caressing the warm skin presented to him. He palms his erection with his left hand. Cas reaches behind and spreads open his ass cheeks, giving Dean a view of his pretty hole. Dean can’t help but run his fingertips over his pucker before leaning forward and swiping his tongue across the hole. He chuckles at the needy whine Cas offers him and does it again, dipping his tongue in and out of the tight bud and lapping around it in slow circles. He presses his thumb against it; Cas gasps, the sound harsh in the otherwise quiet room.

“Is this what you want? My tongue in your hole?” Dean blows lightly before nipping Cas’ right asscheek. Cas pushes his ass back in response and Dean greets the sight with his tongue, circling around and dipping in, licking and stretching. He pushes his index finger in and out and back in again alongside his tongue. 

“Please, please.. I.. Professor, please..” Cas moans, pleading and writhing under Dean’s tongue.

“Hush.” Dean pulls his fingers away and with another lick across Cas’ wet hole, he stands, eliciting protests from the boy. “I said hush, sweetheart.” He rubs his cock against Cas’ crack, precome smearing and the head catching on the loose rim. Cas whimpers under him. Dean pushes forward into Cas, just the tip, and pulls back out, enjoying the way Cas’ hole flutters. He wraps his hand around himself and pushes in again, this time a little further, before pulling out once again. Cas draws in a sharp breath and Dean can’t help but swat at his ass.

“I said hush.”

“But-”

“No!” Dean catches Cas’ rim with his thumb, pulling his hole slightly open; he leans down and shoves his tongue inside, once, twice, fucking shallowly. He pulls away with a long swipe up, teeth grazing flushed skin. “You wanna pass my class?” He rubs the head of his cock against Cas’ ass once more and pushes in, a little further this time. He stifles the groan threatening to spill from his lips as he holds himself still.

“Please,” Cas begs; his voice sounds hoarse to Dean’s ears and he smiles as he runs his palm down Cas’ spine.

“Then you’ll have to be very quiet,” Dean croons as he pushes further inside, painstakingly slow, savoring the hot, wet heat around his cock. He wraps an arm around Cas’ torso, his other hand shoves at the back of Cas’ head - he hears the thump as his forehead hits the desk, but Cas is quiet.

Dean pulls his hips back just slightly before snapping them forward, hitting Cas’ prostate if the way Cas’ breath hitches is any indication. He does it again, twice, three times, pulling further and further out each time and slamming his hips forward, harder and harder- and still, Cas doesn’t make a sound. 

He drapes his body over Cas’ back and runs his tongue over the shell of Cas’ ear, biting down on the lobe. “So good for me, sweetheart, aren’t you.” Dean smiles into the crook of Cas’ neck when he pushes his ass back to meet Dean’s thrusts. He presses a kiss there, against the rapidly beating pulsepoint, and he sucks hard into the skin when Cas tilts his head for him. He elicits barely there whimpers from Cas on every other thrust.

“Close..” Cas croaks out, and Dean snakes his hand around to grab Cas’ dick, groaning himself when Cas clenches his hole around Dean’s dick.

Dean presses his thumb against Cas’ slit, swirling the drops of pre-come around before dragging his hand down and back up again. “Come for me.”

And Cas does, his head thrown back against Dean’s shoulder with a muffled cried, shooting white over Dean’s hand and his desk. As Cas starts to slump, Dean lets go of Cas’ dick and wraps his arm around his waist, holding him up and close, fucking into him. Short, quick thrusts: three, four, five more has Dean groaning his release into Cas’ hole, his entire body tense and shuddering.

When his breathing calms, he nips at the back of Cas’ neck and slowly pulls out; Cas hisses softly. Dean slumps down into his office chair and can’t help but swipe his thumb across Cas’ abused hole. He pushes away from his desk to allow Cas room to get off the desk and tucks his spent cock back into his dress slacks.

Dean’s quiet as he watches Cas dress himself and run his fingers through his dark hair in some attempt to tame the thick mass - it doesn’t help and Dean can’t help but smile as Cas’ fingers brush over the dark purple marks on his neck before buttoning his shirt.

As Cas turns to leave his office, opening the door out into the hallway, Dean finds his voice. “If you’d like extra credit, Mr. Novak, you may stop by tomorrow after class.”

Though Cas shuts this office door, his replying smirk beforehand leaves Dean wishing for the next day.


End file.
